The Great War of Phyrria
Introduction Throughout the centuries, scavenger have been looked down upon as pests or perhaps animals. They are thought to have a limited intelligence level with a form of communication such as squeaking incoherently. Dragonkind is known to ignore them and think of them as another type of prey. As the years passed, scavengers were not able to revolutionize in technology. They suffered from plague, famines, and attack from other kingdoms or dragons. Kingdom borders are distinctly recognizable by which biome they are in which leads to some kingdoms being bigger than others. There are seven recognizable nations just as the tribes. Due to the lack of population, it is no wonder why the scavengers haven't led an uprising in the past years. They simply don't have the technology and numbers to do it. In total, only about 500,000 scavengers live on the continent with more living on large islands in the ocean or on other continents. In total, the world population of the scavengers is about 30 million. About 90% of that total live on a large continent uninhabited by dragons. Though dragon explorers havd stumbled across this continent, they have never lived to tell the tale. It is presumed that scavengers on this continent have developed accurate muskets, steam boats, and early light bulbs. Automatic weapons have been introduced, but are not yet used due to their poor accuracy and recoil. Scavengers on Continent C (let's just call it that) do not have the problems as scavengers stuck on dragon inhabited continents. Continent C is composed of a single nation, fertile grounds for growing crops, and lacks the instability of other kingdoms. Dragonkind have been brought to the awareness of Continent C's leader, but the scale of it is unknown. However, dragons are completely oblivious to the threat that the scavengers pose. They have presumed that they are the dominant species and that scavengers are a stupid species uncapable of putting up a fight. One of the greastest and most magnificent wars of Phyrria is right around the corner for them. All will fall into chaos once it comes. Pre-War About 220 ADD (After defeat of Darkstalker) there have been almost no scavenger sightings. The Nightwings and the Icewings have a renewed hate for each other due to the Icewing Plague Darkstlaker sent that wiped out approximately 15% of the Icewing population. Other than that, the tribes are still at peace and making substantial progress with making sure that dragons get an education. Dragonkind hasn't really taken notice of the sudden scavenger disappearance with only few scavenger fanatics questioning where they could have gone or if they had officially died out. About five years later, most had come to believe that the scavenger species were extinct. The same thing had gone down with other continents, but as usual, most didn't care and were glad they were gone. On Continent C however, the population had increased to 140 million people with 4 million in a strong army. Risky night operations by helicopter brought kingdom natives back to Continent C who were reluctant and suspicious to go at first. They were moved into private classes to learn how to read, write, and do arithmetic. They also got vaccinated to be shielded by the harms of disease they experienced on Phyrria. In 230 ADD, Continent C's leader called a meeting with his members of Cabinet to discuss the invasion of Phyrria. A man by the name of Abe Westfield suggested nuclear bombardment, but the resources on Phyrria were far to valuable along with the land. Mutations would also occur which could make dragons stronger than they already were. It was agreed that there would have to be a shore invasion in order to eliminate massive damage. It was also agreed that chemcial weapons would not be used unless absolutely necessary. Continent C's leader was also brought to the attention of different tribes with their own special capabilities and dragons who possessed enhanced powers or DEP for short. In order to ensure absolute success and control, special task forces would be assigned to capture one dragon from each tribe for experimentation and research and to eliminate any DEPs. By 232 ADD, scavengers had a full understanding of the tribes and had eliminated any DEPs. On Phyrria, a dragon who was a descendent of Moonwatcher (one of the famous five dragonets who brought down Darkstalker) experienced a vision. She saw mechanisms that she had never seen before flying above with a roaring fury and rolling across the toughest terrain with ease. She tried to bring this to the attention of the Nightwing queen, but ultimately failed to persuade any dragons willing enough to listen. On Redacted 232 ADD, 20 fleets of ships were spotted off the shore of Redacted and four other shores of Redacted Soldiers landed safely on the beach with little to no resistance and began to set up airfields, bases, and factories. The beaches that the scavengers chose to set up are unihabited by dragons with mischievous adolescents and small patrols of soldiers making up the first casualties of the war. War A day after the first phase, Continent C's leader wrote an official document declaring war on all types of dragon tribes. Nuclear missiles had been launched a few days prior to the signing at a small volcanic continent with little to no resources to inflict heavy damage on a dangerous tribe. The fallout carried up north to another continent with useable resources, but not enough abundance to be declared a priority. Mutations and defects are unknown as of now and fallout is expected to travel to one more continent before settling. It is not known whether the fallout will travel to Phyrria due to the constant shifts of wind directions. On Redacted 232 ADD, light reconaissance aircraft were sent out to scope the vastness of Phyrria and to take pictures of castles and fortresses. Meanwhile, 5 fleets of ships were sending missiles and depth charges at the Summer Palace and the Deep Sea Palace. Dense ocean minefields were put in a circle around these areas to stop further escape. A total of Redacted mine explosions were recorded on a cruiser nearby. The Seawings, catching wind of a threat that could wipe out dragonkind were not able to warn the tribes. In the Sand Kingdom however, Sandwings reported a strange sandstorm that had formed out of nowhere surrounding the town. They also stated that the sandstorm grew steadily closer to the city before coming to a halt and settling. "Then, I saw it. Endless amounts of dark shapes that stretched over an ocean of sand. We stared and they stared back. After five minutes of this, everything that I had once known exploded around me." a Sandwing survivor later recalled. Category:Miscellaneous